The Demon of Fleeting Shadows
by EastBlade
Summary: This is the intro to my first series. So far there's no action. The soul purpose of this intro is to build storyline. The next chapter will definatly have some blood and gore. Note: I had to resubmit this part of the story for editing.


The Demon of Fleeting Shadows

Introduction- EastBlade

A Spartan stepped into the ships briefing room. But this Spartan in particular, was different, in almost every way when compared to any regular Spartan. He wore a thinner, lighter variant of the Spartan MJOLNIR armor. His armor had been made from a far more durable alloy. One of which could withstand virtually anything. His armor had also been modified with active camouflage capabilities. Holstered at his thighs were two magnums, modified for sixty caliber ammunition and heightened accuracy. They were painted metallic silver. On each of their sides was etched a name. One was named Deimos and its twin, named Phobos. At his back was holstered a battle rifle. It was of the same shape and size as any other battle rifle with the exception of its elongated barrel for added accuracy. Painted the same color as Deimos and Phobos, this battle rifle had been modified with a high magnification scope and a chamber, refitted to take in forty-five caliber ammunition. The battle rifle had a name etched into its side as well. It had been titled Hades. The magnums and battle rifle together were a set, named after the Greek god of the underworld and the horses that pulled his chariot. But the greatest weapon in this Spartans arsenal was a sword named SinStruck. Developed by the UNSC's greatest scientist, SinStruck was made of the same alloy as the Spartan's armor, and was also painted metallic silver. SinStruck was five feet, four inches long in its entirety. Its blade had been sharpened to cut through anything.

Armor painted jet black; visor shining with a light blue hue, the Spartan gave a salute to his superiors in the briefing room. "Vector Project Spartan -187, EastBlade, reporting in."

A tall man in a white general's uniform and another outstanding Spartan returned the salute. The general stepped up to the jet black Spartan, examining his features and traits. "So…this is the product of Dr. Halsey's Vector Project… Astounding…..I am UNSC general O'Buckly." O'Buckly turned his head to the other Spartan and then turned back to EastBlade. "From what I know, you are very well acquainted with the Master Chief here."

EastBlade nodded his head. "Yes. He was my mentor in training."

The Master Chief stepped up to his once star pupil and shook his hand. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has." said EastBlade.

O'Buckly walked over to the holographic projector in the middle of the briefing room and activated it. The image of a Forerunner constructed Halo appeared. "As you can see, this is a Halo. We usually find ourselves killing Covenant on these things, but this Halo is an exception to that."

EastBlade asked "And why's that?"

O'Buckly grinned. "Because this Halo belongs to us now."

The Master Chief crossed his arms. "That's right. After I had finished training you, the UNSC sent me to this Halo where our forces managed to take control of it."

O'Buckly pointed to the upper right section of the UNSC controlled Halo. "Although we control this Halo, the Covenant have continued attacking us hoping to regain control. So far, all their attacks have failed. But recon has shown us that there is going to be an all out attack on this part of our Halo. We're going to send you there to help bolster the defenses. The scientists have been extracted from the area. We've placed about two thousand troops across the Halo for added defense and once you get there, our defenses will be totally set and ready. I need not tell you the importance of this mission do I?"

EastBlade said nothing.

"Good. I understand you already have about a thousand kills under your belt. And from what I hear, that's just from training. The body count will only rise from there. Good luck… Dismissed."

EastBlade left the briefing room and took the nearest elevator down to the ships launch bay. There he boarded the Pelican that would take him down to the UNSC controlled Halo. EastBlade's first mission had begun. The Demon of Fleeting Shadows was approaching.


End file.
